


Skinny Dippin' Eskimos

by WeWillSpockYou



Category: McKirk - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cold as Fuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/pseuds/WeWillSpockYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With no heat and no electricity, how is Bones gonna stay warm? Have no fear, Jim Kirk has a plan!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Dippin' Eskimos

The electricity and heat were out in the dorm and Bones could not ever remember being colder in his life. “Fuck Jim.” His teeth were chattering together, “I’m colder than a skinny dippin Eskimo.”

Jim laughed. He knew how thin Bones’ southern blood was and even he had to admit it was fuckin cold in their room. “Well there’s only one thing for it Bonesy.”

“Oh yeah?  I’m all ears Jim.” Bones knew he was going to suggest they break out his special bottle of Evan Williams, because ‘boy Bones, if there was ever a time to celebrate this is it’…he could read Jim Kirk like a book.

“We’re gonna have to cuddle Bones.”

“Come again, Jim?” Bones was confused, he thought Jim said they should cuddle.

“We should totally cuddle Bones, it’s a proven fact that shared body heat is the best way to stave off hypothermia.”

“Jim, we’re indoors, I don’t think we’re candidates for hypothermia.”

“Okay Bones, have it your way, my little southern fried icicle. But don’t come crying to me in an hour when it’s time to amputate some toes.”

“God, you’re such an infant, just shut up and come here.”  What’s the worst thing that could happen having his best friend who he happened to be in love with and who happened to be totally straight snuggled in bed with him? He was out of his fuckin mind or he would be by the end of a night spent in Jim’s arms. _He_ should have been the one to suggest the Evan Williams. Bones could see Jim’s million watt smile even in the dark.

Jim swiped a finger across his PADD, which he had thankfully thought to charge and dimly lit the room, enough so he could see his way to Bones’ bed. He sat on the edge and pulled off his sneakers and dove under the covers.  Jim pushed and pulled and kicked and bounced around until he was situated in Bones’ arms and laid his head down on Bones chest.

Bones took a deep breath to try to get his racing heart to calm down, knowing Jim would be able to hear if not _feel_ how fast it was pounding. If Jim noticed he said nothing. He did lift his head up to stare at Bones. “Hi Bones.” Jim smiled.

What the hell, Bones thought. “Hi Jimmy.” Bones smiled back.

“You any warmer yet?”

“Not really.”

“We’re gonna have to be skin to skin Bones, just like I said.” Jim started bouncing around again in the dark, shifting right then left and climbing back under the covers and on top of him. Jim ran his cold hands under Bones’ layers of clothes to brush against his skin. “C’mon Bones, your turn. Off. Do you want me to help you?”

Bones was paralyzed. Not from Jim sitting on him, but from Jim’s hands seeming like they were everywhere at once and Bones knowing that Jim was half naked. His layers were the only thing keeping his skin from kissing up against Jim’s the only thing keeping him sane and the only thing keeping them friends, because once Bones touched Jim’s beautiful skin, he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop. He managed to shift himself forward, up tight against Jim who started pushing up then pulling off Bones’ clothes, he lifted them off his arms and threw them across the room. He lay back against the pillows and shivered from the touch of the cold fabric against his skin.

Jim slid his bare torso against Bones’ and laid his head down in the crook between his neck and right shoulder, his hot lips pressed into the cold skin of Bones’ throat. “There, snug as a bug in a rug.” Jim announced, his breath hot against Bones, who shuddered again and Jim cuddled even closer if that was possible.

Fuck did that feel good, felt better than Bones could have possibly imagined it could feel. Jim’s skin was hot against him and Bones gave in to the inevitable temptation to wrap his arms around Jim, letting his hands wander free over Jim’s bare back.  The problem with this situation as things stood was that Bones’ cock also thought it would be a great idea to wander free as well. There was no stopping this erection he could only hope to control his hands.

“Feels like you’re heatin up.” Jim shifted his pelvis left then right, creating delicious friction for Bones who couldn’t help the slight moan that escaped his lips. “Let me take care of that for you, Bones.” Jim whispered, sliding off his torso to cuddle against his side.

“Jim…” Bones started.

“Shhhh, Bones.”  Jim laid his head on Bones chest and could hear the frantic pounding of Bones’ heart. He danced his fingers down Bones’ chest and slipped under his sleep pants and into his boxers, wrapping his fingers around Bones’ cock and giving a slight squeeze.

“Jim, oh god, oh fuck.” Jim started to stroke him, long and slow.

“That’s it Bones, feels good doesn’t it. Feels good to finally have my hand wrapped around your dick, huh? You know what feels even better? Hmm? Feels even better to finally be able to touch you. To wrap my fingers around your big, thick cock and stroke you. You’re gonna come for me Bones, gonna come all over my hand and then I’m gonna eat every drop.” He felt Bones pulse in his hand. Heard him call out Jim’s name on one loud moan until his breath ran out. Jim snaked his hand out of Bones’ pants and true to his word, began to nosily slurp Bones’ juices from his hand.

Bones still couldn’t quite wrap his head around what had just happened. Jim had just given him the handjob of a lifetime and caused him to come harder than he could ever remember coming in his life. He knew when his brain finally started working again, he was going to have to ask Jim what the fuck had just happened and could he return the favor?

**Author's Note:**

> I was minding my own business last night, editing a Jorian piece when Bones started to tell me this story. Before I knew it, my fingers were flying over the keys.
> 
> One note on the title. I have NEVER in my life heard the phrase, "I'm colder than a skinny dippin Eskimo." I have NO idea where in hell that that came from.
> 
> It also crosses my mind to wonder if James Tiberius Perfect Plan had anything to do with the blackout?
> 
> "Had to do SOMETHING to get you to see that I wanted you Bones."
> 
> "Yeah Jim, but did you have to turn the whole damn campus into the ice planet Hoth?"


End file.
